The Forgotten
by EternalTVDTO
Summary: When Caroline is abducted by the hunters and taken to they're hideout, it is up to klaus to save her. But as he turns up to save the baby vamp it is not as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-Gone...

Caroline started walking towards her car. Keys in hand as she looked around the dark street. She had just got a voice message from Elena to meet her at the grill asap so she grabbed her keys, put on her jacket, pulled on her boots and left for her car.

Climbing into the car she had a feeling as if someone was watching her but as she looked around before closing the car door nobody was there. With the street only lit with dim lights and the moon that was still making it's way up into the night sky she couldn't see anyone. Even with her vampire sight.

Caroline put the keys in the ignition and started to make her way to the mystic grill. She tried to call Elena back but there was no answer. She tries to call Tyler, Stefan and Bonnie but they just went to voice mail. So she tried Damon. She got the same result as the others.

Things were getting suspicious now. Nobody was answering they're phones and Caroline was getting more agitated. She wanted to find out what was going on.

Something felt off about this. First a scared sounding Elena leaving a voicemail then nobody answering her calls. There was bound to be something wrong. So she decided to drive straight to the grill to try find someone.

Pulling into the street she realised there was nobody around. Usually there was a few cars at this time. A few drunk people stumbling around outside the front doors, but there wasn't anyone to be seen. Nobody was there.

She parked her car and grabbed her keys out the ignition and started making her way to the front doors. No music or the sound of peoples voices could be heard. Nothing. She pushed the doors open to find someone sitting at the bar.

"Hello" Caroline calls out as she walks towards the person.

They turn around and they give a smirk. Caroline stopped and realised who it was.

Katherine.

She was supposed to be on the run from klaus. What was she doing here?

Katherine got off the bar seat and started walking towards her. Her curls bouncing each time she took a step. Her heels clicking on the ground as she walked.

"What's going on. Where is everyone?" Caroline asked Katherine as her hand went up to her face.

Katherine lightly tugged at Caroline's hair and said "you have no idea what's in store for you" and stepped back a few steps.

Caroline was confused now, what did Katherine mean? What was happening, Where was everybody?

Then she heard some movement behind her, as she turned a tranquilliser dart was shot into her arm and she grasped her arm.

Pulling out the dart she looked up to see a man. He had a gun in his hands and was starting to step towards Caroline still gun ready to shoot.

A wave if dizzy was hit Caroline and she felt her legs beginning to weaken.

"What was that?!" She shouted to the mysterious man.

"Vervain" he replied in a cold voice as he looked at her fall to her knees.

Heels started to click as Katherine moved towards the man and Caroline watched the both of them stand in front of her.

"A deals a deal. I got her here so stop hunting me" she said to the man.

"Fine, but if this doesn't work I'm coming after you. I need her to lure him to me" he said to Katherine as he looked back at Caroline with cold eyes.

"Oh he will come for her. He loves her, even if he doesn't believe it himself, he will be drawn to come and rescue her" Katherine said as she turned to the door and started to walk away.

Caroline collapsed onto the ground and the man kneeled beside her. "You and me are going to have some fun. When the original comes to save you, the real party will begin"

Caroline started to panic as her eyes started to shut. Her breathing slowed and she fell unconscious to the vervain in her system.

Please leave a comment, I will be updating soon so keep a look out for chapter twoxxx

Next chapter klaus will appear and might find Caroline ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Hunt

A little klaus action in this chapter and maybe some caroline :)

Klaus was walking around mystic falls looking for inspiration to paint. He was walking through the woods as the moon shown down through the trees when he seen a figure standing in the distance.

He stopped in his tracks to see the figure take cover behind a tree in the flash of an eye. It was either a vampire that knew who he was or a human who thought he was a drunk or a murderer.

As klaus watched the figure carefully his vision got clearer. They peaked out from behind the tree giving klaus a better look at the persons face.

It was Katherine.

Klaus started thinking. What was she doing in mystic falls? She should have ran for the hills after she got out of his compulsion after she was stuck in Alaric's apartment for a while.

The head ducked back behind the tree then the figure sped away at top speed. Then klaus was beside her in a second. Hand around her throat and slammed her into a tree.

"Katerina" klaus said in his heavy English accent.

"klaus" Katherine choked out "how are you" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh I'm quite well, I can't say that about you though. what are you still doing here? I thought you'd be smart enough to have ran again" klaus said.

"I was just tying up a few loose ends with a certain baby vampire I know. I think You might know her." Katherine said as she smirked.

Klaus froze as he began to realise she was talking about Caroline.

He pushed Katherine harder against the tree almost cutting her air off as he lifted her up by her neck.

"What have you done" klaus asked in a stern voice.

"Nothing much, i just called her but you should be more worried about the hunters that took her" she choked out as she put her hands around his hand that was holding her up.

"Where"

"I'm not going to tell you just like that. Let's make a little deal first"

Klaus slackened his grip on her neck only to shove his free hand into her chest and grabbing hold around Katherine's heart.

Katherine took a surprised gasp as his hand lightly squeezed around her heart. Her breathing laboured. Would he kill her without finding where Caroline's being held?

"I could easily torture it out of you, you remember how fun that is right" klaus said with a smirk as he noticed the fear in Katherine's eyes at his words.

"Im guessing your fine with my idea by your lack of response" klaus said as his smirk grew more dangerous.

Katherine struggled to breathe and before she knew it klaus ripped his hand out of her chest causing her to fall forward against his chest.

He laughed. "Don't worry Katerina, the fun is only just beginning" As he reached up towards her head she struggled in his arms but he was much stronger and faster.

Managing to snap her neck Katherine fell to the ground. Klaus smirk wore away and his focus moved onto Caroline as he reached down to pick up Katherine in his arms.

What if they hurt her? What if they torture her? Or even worse... Kill her.

Klaus sped back to his mansion as he carried the unconscious girl and into his living room. Things were getting done up so most of the furniture was moved into another room. Which

For occasions like this he had a set of chains, vervain and stakes to use as he wished.

He dropped Katherine onto the floor. Then began preparing his things so he can get the location of Caroline from her so he could save her from whatever it is that's going on.

Wherever she is, I will find her

Caroline woke up on a cold cement floor. As she got up she felt weak. She hadn't fed for a while and the vervain was making her cravings more intense.

The memories flooding back to her from before at the grill as she tried to sit up. She pushed herself up in to a sitting position against the wall so she could get a better look at where she was.

From what she could tell it looked like a cell of some sort. There was a cold concrete floor, thick metal bars where a corridor lead into darkness from where she sat in the ground.

The cell was big enough to fit at least ten people in there. She tried to gather her strength to stand up but all she could do was fall back down onto the hard floor.

With her vampire heightened hearing she heard someone walking towards her through one of the tunnels that lead into the corridor she was in.

A blinding amount of lights were switched on causing caroline to look away and cover her eyes.

As she looked up the figure walked towards the barrier that separated him and the baby vampire.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you" he said as caroline looked at him fearing what she's got into this time.

Okay guys, yes I did just leave you on a mini cliffhanger but I will be uploading next week so those who want me to hurry up to read the next chapter of my fanfic won't need to wait much longer :) please follow, favourite or review my fanficxx if you do this then I'll atleast know if you like my fanfic.

Thank you to those who already favourited , reviewed and followed so far! You guys are awesomexxx


End file.
